


One Year

by fenrirpieck



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleep, im sorry this is awful, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrirpieck/pseuds/fenrirpieck
Summary: Pieck is a sound sleeper and you think back on the past.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	One Year

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for a friend so I hope you like this 
> 
> You hopeless simp

She’s always so tired.

It was currently 3am, a time where most Marleyians, Eldians and even those Paradis Island demons were asleep. But you weren’t. 

The sleeping figure of Pieck lay next to you, clinging to your arm. You would always wake up with a dead arm, but you didn’t mind because it made her comfortable. Her wild black hair was obscuring her face, and you brushed it out of the way so you could see her sleeping face. Pieck was very needy when she slept, often climbing onto you to cuddle. Many times have you woken up to her hair in your face and her head in the crook of your neck. 

‘Hey, you awake?’

Porco. All the warriors shared a bedroom, because not even Honorary Marleyans could have the same privilege of privacy that true Marleyans have. Well, all of you except Zeke. 

‘Yeah, I am,’ you whispered back, not wanting to wake up Pieck or Reiner, who was asleep across the room. 

Porco opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when Pieck shuffled. Letting out a tiny snore, she shuffled closer to you so that her head was lying on your chest. You couldn’t help smiling down at her.

‘You know, you could ask Zeke to get you stuff for your insomnia. Or Magath really, he’s crazy about you.’

You knew the blonde boy was just trying to help, but you couldn't help but let out a short, harsh laugh.  
‘He isnt crazy about me, Pock. He’s just interested in our Titan abilities.’ Porco hummed.  
‘I dunno, the guy seems kind of genuine. Also, I thought I told you and Pieck to stop calling me that.’

‘Okay, Pock,’ you grinned. He groaned and turned over so that he wasn’t facing you. 

A few minutes passed with neither of you two speaking, just Pieck’s soft snores filling the room. Then, so quietly that you couldn’t have heard it without straining your ears, you hear Porco mutter, ‘She’s worried about you.’

‘Huh?’

Now that he says it, a lot of things come to light. 

Since you were Warrior candidates, you and Pieck always looked out for each other. Zeke would make fun of Pieck for it, exclaiming that ‘Piecky has a crush!’ She wouldn’t hesitate to sock him in the stomach for that.  
You always pushed yourself at the training, determined to inherit the Skeletal Titan. You knew Reiner and Porco wanted the Armoured titan, and Annie was pretty much born to be the Female Titan.  
The Skeletal Titan was 16 metres tall, which was taller than the Armoured. As the name suggests, it didn’t have skin and was simply a skeleton of a titan. This did mean that it’s endurance was low, but it made up for that with its fighting ability. The titan was able to control the bones of other titans, which could be used to either control titans or use their bones as a weapon. It needed a holder who was strategic and quick-minded, and thus you were perfect for the titan.

The training was brutal, but you worked harder than anyone else to prove yourself. Of course, this did result in you being exhausted and muscles aching. Pieck was always there to massage your sore muscles and hold you to sleep. You two had been sharing a bed since you were children in the Warrior Candidates, Pieck staying to comfort you. 

After the Candidates inherited their titans, Porco was upset and distanced himself from the others, including yourself. This hurt, considering the two of you had been great friends. Pieck just said that he was jealous of Reiner, which was probably true.

That night, you comforted Pieck.

She was scared of the curse, and scared that she only had 13 years left to live. You didn’t lie, it scared you too, but she seemed more shaken by it than you. That night was a lot of cuddles, hugs and promises that everything would be alright. 

Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie and Marcel were sent to Paradis Island on a mission to reclaim the Founding Titan. When Pieck and Zeke were called to assist them a few years later, you grew worried for Pieck. She reassured you that she would be fine, but even then you needed to speak to Zeke. He gave his word that he would mind Pieck, but even then it wasn’t enough to calm your nerves.

When they returned, you nearly cried from the relief. You ran up to Pieck and hugged her so tight, as though you would lose her. She laughed as she hugged back.

‘I missed you so much, (y/n). Wait, I have a present for you.’

You released her out of curiosity, and she stood on her tiptoes and kissed you. 

From that day on, you two were dating. 

You were brought back to the present time by a loud snore by Porco. Pieck had managed to wrap her legs around yours without you noticing, and you smiled to yourself at how cute your partner was. You kissed the top of her head. 

‘Aw, who knew you could be so affectionate.’

You almost jumped at the muffled voice, and Pieck giggled as she heard your heart beat faster out of surprise. She raised her head from your chest, and the moonlight through the window illuminated her features so perfectly it made you breathless from her beauty. Her messy hair framed her face perfectly, and her gentle smile. Her eyes, so soft yet with a little bit of concern behind them. 

‘I’m sorry if I woke you up…’ your throat was hoarse and she picked up on it.  
‘It’s fine. Why are you still awake, love?’  
You shrugged. It wasn’t a secret to any of the Warriors, and even the Candidates were aware of your insomnia. The constant dark circles under your eyes, and how you tended to sleep better at day than at night. Zeke jokingly said that you and Pieck were a ‘match made in heaven’ because of your constant tiredness. 

‘We have one year.’

You could feel Pieck freeze up at the words, and internally cursed yourself for saying them. Everyone knew that you and Pieck only had one year left before the curse of Ymir took affect, but it was a taboo subject. No one talked about it, to avoid the pain that comes with acknowledging it. 

‘It’s been on my mind too.’ Peck lay her head down on your chest again, and started rubbing circles on your stomach. 

‘It’s just… I don’t care about myself going, I care about losing you.’

Pieck hummed a little to show she was still listening. 

‘And I feel bad. Whoever inherits my titan has to deal with.. everything. They’re just kids.’

‘They’re the same age we were, darling.’ Pieck stops rubbing your stomach but doesn’t move her hand from your chest. 

‘Still, I don’t think it’s right.’

Pieck noticed the slight slur in the way you were pronouncing things. ‘I think you’re tired, love.’

‘I am…’

You allow yourself to be vulnerable in her presence. Usually, you’re a prideful yet reserved person, but in private your affectionate side shows. Pieck raises her head to kiss the underside of your jaw, relaxing you. 

‘Try to sleep now, love. Focus on something else other than the curse. I love you.’

Your eyes were already dropping with exhaustion. ‘I love you too, Piecky.’

-

‘Ew, they’re so gross.’  
‘They’re in love, Porco. Stop acting like a child.’  
‘Shut up, Reiner.’  
‘They’re just cuddling.’  
‘It’s PDA and I don’t want to see it!’

-

**Author's Note:**

> Okay now I’m thinking of making this a series, thoughts?
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed


End file.
